morenatsufandomcom-20200213-history
Ending Directory
Every character has a set of endings, and if you're just not willing to go searching for them we created a directory so that you can search for the specific endings of the specific characters you were looking for. This page contains extremely big spoilers, read it at your own risk. Tatsuki Midoriya Tatsuki's route is easily the strangest in more ways than one. In addition to a bad ending, the route is littered with non-standard game overs. Places where the narrative just spins off into non-canon craziness for a bit before asking you to reload a save game. His route also branches slightly based on a choice you make on the 22nd. All it does is determine whether you receive the first love scene with Tatsuki and otherwise the ending is unchanged. Standard (Without first love scene): * Choose option A on August 22nd Standard (With first love scene): * Choose option B on August 22nd Bad: * Choose option B on August 28th Non-standard Game Overs: * Choose option C on August 22nd or * Choose option C on August 28th or * Choose option B on August 29th Kounosuke Kuri Kounosuke's ending is determined, firstly, on day 17 and then day 24; three choices are given on day 17, two of which will lead to another branch on day 24, the third of which will lock the player into the Bad ending. Good: * Choose option A or C on August 17th * Choose option B on August 24th Bad: * Choose option B on August 17th *Alternatively choose option A or C ''on August 17th then A'' on August 24th Shun Kodori Shun's ending is determined in the first part of the game, starting on August 10th, Everything else will get you the Good Ending. Good: * Choose "Since you want me to so much..." on August 10th. After that, you may choose "I'm getting Sleepy." or "Listen to them Talk" without changing anything. Bad: *''Choose "I'll have to decline for today." on August 10th'' Kouya Aotsuki Good: #Choose option A on August 21 #When you reach the riverside choose option A or C on August 21 Bad: *Choose option B on August 21 *Alternatively choose option B when you reach the riverside on August 21 Shin Kuroi Shin's is easily the most complicated route to date. There are four distinct endings, relying on multiple choices you make throughout the story. Getting anything other than the Bad Ending requires some guesswork. Perfect Ending: #Choose Familial ''on Day 4 #Choose ''Go after them ''on Day 9 #Choose ''Keep going until I fall over tired ''on Day 9 #Choose ''F-first off, resuscitate him! on Day 9 #Choose Maybe I'll peek inside ''on Day 16 #Choose ''How about sitting on the floor? ''on Day 16 #Choose ''Well he's offering and all ''on Day 16 #*Alternatively choose ''But even with the sudden offer... on Day 16 #Choose Clearly tell him your feelings ''on Day 24 Note: Lock out the Bad Ending by choosing ''Familial on Day 4, Go after them, Keep going until I fall over tired and F-first off, resuscitate him! on Day 9, and then pick Maybe I'll peek inside, How about sitting on the floor? on Day 16 and Clearly tell him your feelings on Day 24. Near the end; Amaki will request to speak to Hiroyuki about Shin's behavior. This happens after the argument scenes with Shin, Amaki will make a joke asking if you two have kissed yet, Implying he knows about the special relationship with Hiroyuki and Shin, Good Ending: #Choose Familial ''on Day 4 #Choose ''Go after them. ''on Day 9 #Choose ''Keep going until I fall over tired on Day 9 #Choose F-first off, resuscitate him! on Day 9 #Choose The top of the desk interests me ''on Day 16 #Choose ''How about sitting on the floor? ''on Day 16 #Choose ''Well he's offering and all ''on Day 16 #*Alternatively choose ''But even with the sudden offer... on Day 16 #Choose Clearly tell him your feelings. ''on Day 24 #*Alternatively choose ''I can get it even if he hides it on Day 24 #**Choose What am I doing? on Day 24 #*Alternatively I...Don't know what to do on Day 24 Note: Lock out the Bad Ending by choosing Familial on Day 4, Go after them, Keep going until I fall over tired and F-first off, resuscitate him! on Day 9, and then either pick The top of the desk interests me or How about sitting on the bed? on Day 16, the rest doesn't matter unless you choose I can get it even if he hides it and Keep going until the end on Day 24. Near the end; Amaking will request to speak to Hiroyuki about Shin's behavior. This happens after the argument scenes with Shin, Amaki will make a joke asking if you two have kissed yet, Implying he knows about the special relationship with Hiroyuki and Shin, Bad Ending: #Choose option A or B ''on Day 4 #Choose ''Maybe I saw something wrong ''on Day 9 #*Alternatively choose ''option A, then either A or B on Day 9 #*Alternatively choose option A, then C, then B on Day 9 #Choose Clearly tell him your feelings. ''on Day 24 #*Alternatively choose ''option B, then B again on Day 24 #*Alternatively choose option C on Day 24 Note: Basically, so long as you don't lock out the Bad Ending on Day 9, you'll get it regardless of what you do, unless you pick I can get it even if he hides it and then Keep going until the end '' on Day 24. '''Horrible Ending:' #Choose I can get it even if he hides it ''on Day 24 #Choose ''Keep going until the end ''on Day 24 #Getting the Horrible/Worst ending will result in a rape scene with Shin; which will result in Amaki calling Hiroyuki to request a serious talk with him. Amaki will speak about letting nobody Hurt or confuse Shin, and will request that you never see him again; Implying he knows. Juuichi Mikazuki There are four endings to Juuichi's route: Best, Good, Bad, and Alternative. The Alternative ending is marked by having Hiroyuki switch affections from Juuichi; this does not, however, lead to another sex scene. Since this route's translation has only recently been released, this information may be changed. '''Best:' *'According to the source post, the player must arrange points in the affection system so that Juuichi's is highest and will otherwise select Shun's scenes when Juuichi's are not available. ' #August 4th - Make promise to watch fireflies the next day #August 5th - Be sure to visit Juuichi today, otherwise the rest of the route will be locked out #August 6th - Spend the day with Konosuke, and select choice 3 #Ausgust 9th - B (Second branch, borrow his jersey) #August 10th - Meet Juuichi at bus stop (This will apparently not be available if the Best requirements aren't met) #August 19th - Any besides the first in the second branch #August 22nd - Second option Good: #August 4th - Make promise to watch fireflies the next day #August 5th - Be sure to visit Juuichi today, otherwise the rest of the route will be locked out #August 19th - Any besides the first in the second branch #August 22nd - Second option Bad: *August 22nd - First, first Alternative: *August 19th - First (Second branch, "Happy ending") See also *Byakko110's Pinned Ending Guide thread on MTL forums *Tatsuki Midoriya/Endings Category:Tutorials